This continuing cooperative agreement will set aside for breeding a balanced population of 91 physically and behaviorally healthy chimpanzees. This self-sustaining complement of chimpanzees can contribute significantly to providing a stable supply of pathogen serologically naive offspring for investigative use that are behaviorally equipped to contribute to continued successful propagation in captivity after reaching adulthood. None of these animals are compromised by previous poor behavioral management or transmissible asymptomatic infectious disease research. To complement the health and behavior programs, we will continue to collaborate on the companion genetics grant, University of Pittsburgh, to maintain a comprehensive genetic management program using DNA probes and other techniques to establish positive paternity, determine population heterozygosity and identify genetic correlates of infertility or disease. The proposed plan and facilities have a 12-year track record to substantiate the success of the breeding program and the cost-effective delivery of high-quality husbandry and care. The progressively designed physical facilities insure a balance between an enriched and protected habitat. To complement the facilities, sufficient numbers of dedicated and experienced professional and technical personnel are available to assure a successful program. We offer a professional staff with a combined 38 years of experience in chimpanzee care and management and a technical and animal care cadre with a combined 30 years of experience. Because the facility design complements the social and physical health needs of the chimpanzee in all stages of development, this quality care and enriched environment can be provided cost-effectively. This dedicated colony will provide the core resource to support a consortium of research proposals designed to complement the breeding program by improving chimpanzee health, well-being and productivity. The research proposals will focus upon: a) the behavioral investigation of factors influencing the production of successful breeders and improvements in the husbandry of captive breeding groups will be done on a cooperative basis with three additional institutions, establishing a database for over 300 chimpanzees; b) improved techniques of embryo cryopreservation and transfer in the chimpanzee.